Snowmobiles as such as ordinarily driven by internal combustion engines. As any mechanical device, the internal combustion engine may fail for any one of a variety of reasons. Inasmuch as snowmobiles are usually operated in woods and other places where conventional vehicles are unable to travel, when a snowmobile becomes disabled, it is necessary to tow the disabled snowmobile to a shop for repairs. The fundamental construction of a snowmobile is one in which a snowmobile includes a pair of runners which are used for guiding the snowmobile and a track which is driven. The track is designed to engage the snow with a maximum amount of engagement for driving the snowmobile. When it becomes necessary to tow a snowmobile, the track is a substantial hindrance to easy towing of the snowmobile because the engagement of the snow by the track creates a drag through the snow as the snowmobile is being towed. It is desirable to prevent the track from engaging the snow and thereby eliminate the drag.
There are a number of devices for supporting a snowmobile while the snowmobile is being towed. These devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,620, 4,025,081 and 3,563,562. What is needed is a device which may be easily placed under a snowmobile track for supporting and carrying a snowmobile track when the snowmobile is being towed, and thus may be easily removed.